A Need From the Beginning
by T'Riva's Sarek Sanctum
Summary: A couple years after the journey to Babel, Sarek calls on Kirk who finds out the flip side of Vulcan biology that offers an enthralling new challenge, an opportunity pursued that provides startling consequences.  Spock & Amanda are also involved.


**A Need from the Beginning**

**Author: **T'Riva**  
>Series: <strong>TOS**  
>Pairings: <strong>Kirk/Sarek, Sarek/Amanda, Sarek/male #1, Sarek/male #2, Sarek/ male #3**  
>Warnings: <strong>NC-17, plain ol' sex – het & slash; mild dom/sub; 'consensual' non-con**  
>Acknowledgements: <strong>I would like to thank Selek for the fabulous beta read, par usuále.**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Paramount owns these guys, I just take them out to play and don't get paid.**  
>Summary: <strong>A couple years after the journey to Babel, Sarek calls on Kirk and Kirk finds out the flip side of Vulcan biology that offers an enthralling new challenge and opportunity pursued that provides startling consequences.

**Constructive Criticism ALWAYS welcome! **

If Kirk had thought his standoff with the ambassador on the journey to Babel a couple years before was uncomfortable, he had underestimated how uncomfortable the man could make him. Called to the Vulcan's office in a stern tone that brooked no dalliance, Kirk had hustled through the weekend San Francisco bustle to the Federation complex that continually buzzed 24/7.

The Enterprise had just docked and her personnel were readying for shore leave. Kirk had just beamed down and was sauntering through the breezy, narrow streets, stepping from crisp shadows still moist with fog to shards of glaring late-morning sun, refamiliarizing himself with the scents and sounds of his adopted hometown, San Francisco. He had been considering a hollowed sourdough loaf filled with clam chowder, or a fresh crab or prawn cocktail from Fisherman's Wharf, along with a spicy Bloody Mary, piquant with shredded horseradish sprouting its leafy branch of celery.

Since his visits to Earth always started off here at the Federation capital, and it was such a charming and cosmopolitan city with generally everything one could want for shore leave, he often failed to go elsewhere on the shorter 'vacations' allowed. On the few-and-far-between longer stops, at least he had more reason to go to Iowa to visit with his mother. It often amazed him how inefficient such short transit hops were. He would spend at least half a day wrangling through lines and transfer stops and be exhausted by shuttle-lag for a full day thereafter, thereby sacrificing almost two days of his minimal leave on Earth. It seemed to take far less effort crossing from one solar system to the next on the Enterprise!

Sarek and Amanda often resided in San Francisco at the Vulcan Embassy, especially since Sarek accepted a senior Federation Council post, and so Spock had begun again to visit with his parents, leaving Kirk hanging about amusing himself before and after the ever-lengthening parental visits. Kirk had opted out of joining him before for several reasons, but mostly so that the three could reconnect unfettered by his needs. But Spock was more comfortable with them, and Kirk was now starting to feel left out.

He was reconsidering visiting with the renewed family, just as his First had stopped even asking him to join them. Amanda had begun to give Kirk a wistful, almost hurt, look when they bumped into each other elsewhere. Even Sarek had looked at him with what seemed a bit of sadness and befuddlement, as if trying to understand what he could have done to scare Kirk away, though his imposing figure had been part of Kirk's rationalization for avoidance to begin with. He would have to approach Spock and rebuild that bridge. He started to feel as if he had hurt all three now.

He was escorted promptly to Ambassador/Councilor Sarek's foreboding Federation office. It was huge, with a staggering view that rivaled the Federation president's the one time Kirk had seen it, and bespoke this Vulcan's power in the Federation. Whenever he'd seen a vid of the president's office during important events and announcements, he had noticed Sarek almost always sat in a chair behind and to the right of the president. He had also noticed that the two referred to each other by their given names, except when in formal meetings or in confrontation with one another.

As Kirk was escorted in, aides and secretaries that had bustled and bowed were sent away with barely a glance, leaving the cavernous office silent. He realized that the office had to be soundproofed for security reasons, but had not expected such utter stillness–not even the ticking of an antique clock or soothing flow and slight splash of water from the commonplace hydro-sculptures that seemed to overrun every office. He was tempted to drop something feather-light to see if he could hear its impact upon the polished-stone floor.

Sarek stepped in from a side door that appeared to lead to another office. "I appreciate your coming," he said. His cadence was almost perfunctory, yet there seemed a bit of warmth under the tightness of his voice.

Kirk was surprised. From the stern tone of the 'request' he had assumed it had been an order. But he gave Sarek only a calm expression. "It is good to see you again, sir."

Sarek raised an eyebrow, the Vulcan equivalent of surprise. "Is it, Captain?" He turned toward the window suddenly, his back to Kirk.

Kirk hoped it was a rhetorical question. He had always respected and admired this ambassador long before he realized who his son was. He had thought the Vulcan had the mettle and determination to take on anyone, and the savvy, intelligence and courage to succeed. But the journey to Babel had set them on a collision course, and he couldn't help but view Sarek as someone to be careful of–a sometimes ruthlessly-strict father crossed with a vengeful Klingon fleet out to destroy the sometimes errant young captain.

Kirk squelched a grin; he still couldn't help but like the man for the good he'd done, but he was a bulldozer you didn't stand in the way of. And Kirk's friendship with his son had immediately made the captain feel vulnerable. He couldn't help but feel that Sarek held the strings to their futures with scissors poised to snip them should he find some logical reason.

"Is my son on his way to his mother?" Sarek asked quietly, with warmth that startled Kirk.

"Yes," Kirk replied, feeling anxious now. An ominous feeling suffused. He felt each breath–its length and depth, which distracted him momentarily before the fear set in. Was Sarek ill again? Was Amanda starting to decline so soon? Something unpleasant seemed to be pressing upon them.

"That is for the best," Sarek said, his tone resigned, almost dull. "It would not do to have him hear what I have to say."

Kirk felt anger that the father would assume he would necessarily keep something from the son. He steeled himself for the wrath, because he couldn't help but respond out of loyalty to his closest friend. "I do not practice duplicity with him." Anger thrummed in his tone. The implied reference to Sarek's withholding his early heart attacks from his wife clear.

Sarek turned and looked at Kirk in obvious surprise, his eyebrows almost reaching his bangs. He stepped toward Kirk with an unreadable expression. Kirk forced himself to hold his ground. He let the anger drain until his expression turned cold; his body tightened with anxiety and readiness.

Sarek's expression turned almost wistful. "Captain, I intended nor expected such duplicity, nor insult…" he paused uncharacteristically. "This is difficult for me…"

Kirk felt shock that Sarek would so plainly admit to any difficulty. His anger transmuted into concern. "Sir, are you well?"

Sarek glanced back again quickly, then away, but Kirk swore he saw the ambassador's eyes crinkle as if from a smile. "Too well it would seem."

Kirk never cared for Sarek's tendency toward almost mocking ambiguity, though this felt more self-deprecating, so Kirk stifled his irritation and impatience and allowed Sarek his struggle.

Sarek turned and stared Kirk in the eye. "I am glad you still have your fire, captain. You will need it. If you derive nothing else from this meeting, let it be that I wish for you always to tell me what you think. Sometimes I benefit greatly from what you might characterize as 'insubordination.'" Sarek sighed. "Sometimes I need to hear what I'd rather not listen to and…there are few who will try."

Kirk's eyebrows lifted again at this insight. Sarek respected his opinion enough to forgo the usual deference expected. At least from Kirk. "I am honored, sir."

"I think you hold me in too high regard," Sarek said. "I had thought the journey to Babel would have divested you of such." He looked off toward the paler, cooler sun of Earth and seemed almost to shiver.

Kirk was concerned; it seemed as if Sarek was procrastinating, something he could never imagine of this man. He decided to give him a gentle push. "I think I have diverted you from the issue we were to speak of, sir."

Sarek nodded. "Forgive my reticence." He paused yet again, so long that Kirk was wondering if he would speak at all until Kirk would have to ask. "It is something Vulcans do not speak of, Captain…" Sarek said almost in a whisper.

Kirk was amused as well as suddenly anxious. He had heard that before, in regard to a matter that was disconcerting enough with this man's son. "One of many things," Kirk joked. But the humor fell flat, squelched by the tightness of his voice. This man was the last he would want to discuss sex with. And what did it have to do with him? This thought sent a shiver through him. Speaking to this man caused him such anxiety, even the thought of anything more… No certainly not. He could not be thinking of…

Sarek was watching him with the trademark glimmer of amusement in his eyes. "Yes, this certainly will not be the most comfortable of conversations."

_Sarek made a joke? _Kirk own eyebrows rose at that and he felt suddenly more at ease as he realized that no matter how uncomfortable he was, Sarek had to feel as if skewered on a spit above flaming coals. He realized that he might just be able to handle this better, to help the ambassador through whatever he had to say.

Sarek still stood stiffly by his desk, though his face had softened. Kirk still stood at the edge of the inner sanctum of the office, as if ready to bolt. For once, Sarek seemed less than competent to ease tensions.

He started to remember Sarek's earlier references to his son, and started to feel fear grip him. "Spock…is not…" He couldn't finish the question about _pon farr_ in front of Spock's own father, but could at least keep the raging blush from his face, thankfully.

Sarek's reaction was dramatic. Kirk saw a moment of fear, almost panic, as his head whipped around, his searching eyes spearing Kirk's.

"No!" Kirk countered himself. "I would have noticed. He seemed quite relaxed." But from Sarek's reaction, in fact the regular emotional slips he was seeing just in the last minutes, he started to wonder about the elder Vulcan. He was usually not so easily read, except perhaps for his anger and his adoration of his wife. But how would Sarek's Time affect Kirk? Amanda was just on the other side of the city. Kirk's intense gaze was an obvious question as he looked more closely at Sarek.

Sarek met that question. "No, neither myself. But your mind has intuited the area…of concern… at least." He would swear he saw the slightest blush.

So it had something to do with Sarek, and something to do with sex, and something to do with himself… Kirk felt his mouth go dry. "How about a drink?" he asked.

"How about a double?" Sarek deadpanned.

_Another joke from Sarek! _Kirk would havebeen delighted if the thought of why Sarek was joking didn't unnerve him so. Like humans, he wondered if Vulcans joked to relieve tension during uncomfortable situations. He had a feeling that this meeting would only get more uncomfortable.

They sat, and finished their first doubles. Kirk was amazed to see Sarek drinking also, and he had poured himself a hefty _saya_, a Vulcan intoxicant that rivaled Kirk's brandy in affect on a Vulcan system.

Sarek took a breath. "Have you heard of 'The Way of the Warrior'"?

Kirk almost swallowed his brandy down his windpipe. He knew the vague reference used in lewd jokes about ships that carried only men in the early days of warring. In fact, the reference went back to the days of the Roman and Greek empires, likely earlier. There being no women on the battlefields, the men turned to each other for their carnal needs.

He had heard that there was even the affect of habituation to limited resources, as such on ships the size of the Enterprise. Since there was a limited number of each sex, some men and women started to look more closely at their orientation and the alternatives for such among the limited group. It was not such a foreign concept to him either, he had experimented with his own gender when quite young, as many beings did.

Hell, he'd even checked out Spock every now and then, just for curiosity's and variety's sake. Something he was less likely to have done if there were unlimited females, he believed. He had not pursued the possibility, though he'd not decided against it either. He had, in fact, put it on the back burner due to the pressures of keeping up appearances rather than any judgments. And of course, the fear of risking their friendship and destroying such a successful command team had been a strong consideration.

His mind started to wander through his minimal research of Vulcans and his memories of reading about their many thousands of years of warring. They had been warriors far longer than they had found peace. Many called their peaceful state a thin veneer on an exceedingly violent race. Their adversaries had argued that trusting them so implicitly was like taking the stripes of a Bengal tiger and expecting it then to 'play nice'. It was an argument that set you to thinking. Had the Vulcans found a stable solution to their race's extinction? Or only a respite? He shook the depressing theories from his head–it would not change their fate.

Some of the historical recounts of Vulcan savagery had made him almost physically ill to the point that he had to stop reading at times, not a common experience for a military man. His mind started to combine that with the Darwinian Theory of survival of the fittest and the affects of _pon farr_. Vulcans who practiced 'The Way of the Warrior' would have stood a much stronger chance of survival, those males able to sate their needs with either gender would have a far superior chance of survival, likely leading to a race of…" He did blush now, at the realization. He looked up at Sarek.

Sarek must have somehow gleaned his conclusion. "Approximately 87.3% of Vulcans are bisexual," Sarek stated calmly.

Kirk first felt shock, then asked, bemused, "Approximately?" He'd never known Sarek to estimate.

Now Sarek looked amused, but only for a moment. "That rate changes with every birth or death, and one's orientation, especially a Vulcan's, is a private matter. Exactitude would be only momentary and ever-changing, if one could establish the orientation of every sexually-mature Vulcan."

Kirk smiled in realization. "Of course." He looked back at Sarek terribly curious, but couldn't ask the next question.

He would swear Sarek very nearly smiled this time, "Yes, I am bisexual. Much to my wife's chagrin. She has said that I would be the last being she would have guessed 'went both ways'."

Kirk almost spit the last of the brandy he had downed, and couldn't contain his laughter at that. He immediately understood exactly what Amanda had meant, and that made it even funnier. Sarek was as male as they came. Kirk couldn't help thinking of him as a marauding bull on steroids at times. He laughed again before he could contain his mirth. He couldn't believe he was drinking doubles and laughing unabashedly with Sarek in his office. But Sarek only looked more relaxed and almost appreciative of Kirk's humanness.

"It is good that I can at least humor you now." Sarek stood and retrieved the two bottles of liquor, setting the brandy next to Kirk and the _saya_ next to his own and poured himself another double. "Your sense of humor might provide a salve for what I need to ask of you."

Kirk agreed, and decided that now would be a good time for such, or perhaps to distract himself from the fear of why Sarek thought they might need more drink as well as a sense of humor.

"What would the president think should he happen by?" He knew they shared a long balcony and often talked shop seated outside. He had decided that they likely wandered back and forth between offices since the door to it was wide open and he remembered seeing that the president's also open. Many of the pronouncements from the president, in fact, were called "decisions from the balcony," implying Sarek's hand in many of them.

"He won't…and he would understand."

Kirk nearly froze at that. Even the president knew what Sarek had yet to tell him.

But Sarek then looked to the floor, as Spock would do when he couldn't look someone in the eye. "I don't know what you've heard of Vulcan sexual practices, other than your familiarity with _pon farr_?" His question was tentative, almost anxious.

Kirk looked to the floor as he also poured himself another double. "This should be my last. I have yet to check in…" Kirk left off the _somewhere_, subtly implying he had somewhere to stay so that it wouldn't sound as if he were hinting at spending his vacation with Spock and his parents. After what he had heard so far, he wasn't sure he wanted to.

"I would be gratified if you would reconsider staying at the embassy." Sarek said it rather quietly, as if awaiting Kirk's refusal.

"Perhaps after this meeting, we might feel differently," Kirk said, a bit defensively.

"No matter what your decision, I wish you to stay at the embassy. Your company would be appreciated…by all."

Kirk swallowed, a little confused by Sarek's graciousness in light of the strangeness and discomfort of the meeting.

"Perhaps I should fill in some of the blanks before you commit, but you should feel free, always, to change your mind, on either matter." Sarek cleared his throat, seeming uncharacteristically nervous. "If you wanted to gain more of the upper hand, as they say, with me and…get to know me better…this would certainly provide ample opportunity." Now he would swear that Sarek had blushed, though faintly. His eyes didn't meet Kirk's.

Kirk was very intrigued by the sound of that. It almost sounded as if…no surely not. God, what if Sarek were alluding to a sexual liaison. But why? Kirk couldn't help but look Sarek over discreetly. He was very attractive, for a male that is, and Kirk felt his groin warming at the vague possibility. But with Sarek's cup filled to overflowing in attractive attributes with his looks, power, prestige, brilliance, and wealth, he could have almost anyone that would consider a male, and probably many who hadn't, but recognized the unusual opportunity to fulfill their curiosity at…he cleared that thought.

"Vulcan sexuality involves as much mentally…as physically…" Sarek began.

Kirk sighed. He knew that much from learning about bonding and seeing the effects between bonded partners. He had been fascinated by the idea of that mental connection during sex, the incredible sharing it must entail, to consider seducing an unbonded Vulcan. But they were uncommon and rarely left Vulcan anyway. And Vulcans did not partake of casual dalliances, did they?

Of course, their curiosity drew them into more trouble than anything else, and their planet allowed little experimentation and investigation in that area. He could imagine that more than a few might wander toward further reaches and other species to quell such inquisitiveness with frowned upon, if not, disallowed activities.

He had often heard boasts from those that claimed to have laid a Vulcan, usually a male as they were viewed as the most difficult to garner, with their biology necessitating a committed relationship. He had met a few Vulcan females that had ventured from tradition after losing a bondmate to accident or illness. There was enough flexibility in the numbers of Vulcan males to females that they could take some time to travel off-planet unbonded more often, even choosing not to bond to another Vulcan male, though it was probably strongly discouraged, he suspected.

Vulcan males, however, had too much to lose for many to take such a risk. And so, they were the gold medal of sexual conquest. And Sarek was as high-ranking, well-known, and prestigious as they came; a common fantasy partner even on the Enterprise. McCoy had mentioned this once after the ship-wide psych scans.

Kirk had also noticed once in a review of the holo-deck request codings that Sarek's name came up in the commonly chosen subject fields. He had always assumed that command crewmembers were testing their diplomatic skills and familiarity with protocol against the best, especially after seeing him aboard the Enterprise. Perhaps some of the science contingent wanted to rub elbows and talk shop with Sarek the physicist, renowned for his research before his diplomatic endeavors.

He remembered once seeing Sarek come into a bar and Kirk heard a man at the next table rudely commenting, "I'd hump that Vulcan in a hot minute!" The rest of the large table laughed and agreed heartily and clanked glasses before another commented, "Like he'd let you hump him; he'd hump you, fool!" The table laughed raucously and Kirk left before he heard anymore, or, worse, responded. It was not hard to notice how most women and many men responded to Ambassador Sarek, even with those who didn't yet know his lofty position. Even Kirk realized that he spent too much time wondering what Sarek thought of him. Could it be partially a sexual draw?

Sarek continued, "There is the sharing of selves mentally during the…act…but there is also a more…'savage' aspect at times. The act of dominating one's mate is generally necessary for…completion."

Kirk had heard that Vulcans were more primal in their copulation; that it was where the bottled-up aggression was released. That had been why the _pon farr_ was so dangerous for the partner of the male undergoing it. But the thought that a Vulcan male needed to dominate to climax was startling. He wondered exactly what form this domination might take specifically. He tried not to imagine Sarek sharing such with the diminutive Amanda, who was far less sturdy and strong than a Vulcan woman, and only getting frailer.

Kirk was feeling lost still. "I'd like to ask some questions, but I feel I could too easily…"

Sarek cut him off. "Ask anything you would like. You have every right since I have immersed you into this unusual, and likely uncomfortable, situation."

Kirk swallowed and launched in. "Your wife is less strong than she likely was when you married her. Does this impinge on what we're discussing?" Did Sarek need a partner he could be rough with? The thought of the violence from this powerful Vulcan caused Kirk more anxiety than the idea of sex with him, which surprised Kirk. It still left the huge question unanswered–why would Sarek involve him in something so personal?

He realized that Sarek, with this seeming vulnerability, along with his pragmatic discussion and attempt to open up, had put Kirk at ease enough to view Sarek as a normal being like any other-a being who needed him and was having difficulty asking. It warmed Kirk and allowed his natural liking, respect, and admiration of Sarek to pave the way to his wanting to help. Though he had to admit, it seemed a wild request if it were something oddly sexual and invariably so personal to such a reserved and almost unapproachable man.

Sarek looked confused. "I appreciate your diplomatic reference to my wife's aging, but she has little to do with this, other than approving of you as a possible solution."

Now Kirk was confused, and a little shocked that Sarek had approached his wife in regard to Kirk and the still-vague sexual issue, but realized Sarek would have likely been upfront with her regarding his sexual needs and relations. Little was, or could be, withheld between bondmates. Amanda was likely always aware of Sarek's needs.

"My domination of my wife has never been at issue. She has always easily fulfilled her role for me to reach…completion. The level of domination necessary is relative to the level of submission. My wife's lesser strength and agility over the years has merely decreased the force I have needed to use. Our unions have required less aggression and violence with time, not that I have ever hurt her seriously."

Kirk could not look at Sarek during the almost-halting description of the requirements of dominating his wife for his climaxes. He felt his breathing accelerate and his groin heating as lurid images of Sarek mounting and taking his wife teased him.

Sarek cleared his throat. "It is actually the mirror image of that need that I am referring to."

Kirk fought to keep the surprise off his face. "There is a requirement of 'submission'?"

"Fully equal to that of dominance, yes."

Try as he might, Kirk could not pull his eyebrows back down.

Sarek relegated the discussion to the past once again, where he seemed more comfortable. "When a young warrior began his service, he was 'apprenticed' by an experienced warrior. The experienced taught the younger survival. The younger provided himself as the salve for the experienced elder's 'needs'. A sort of mentor-protégé relationship."

Sarek looked at Kirk, perhaps to see if he finally understood, then continued, "Perhaps one of the most intriguing biological differences between Vulcans and Humans, is that Vulcans have fully retained the alpha distinction as in your pack animals. In packs, every animal knows its place; each animal knows whether it is submissive to or dominant over another. On Vulcan, we have many clans, but are all of one pack."

Sarek paused to glance at Kirk, then continued, "There are slight signals of submission and dominance that are sent and received between each and every Vulcan. I am submissive to or dominant over every other Vulcan I meet. It may be slight but it is recognized, respected, and constant among us. I am never equal to any other Vulcan, only above or beneath. It is a biological imperative for us."

Kirk was fascinated, and curious to know and be able to detect the cues between Vulcans as they meet. He always noticed Spock ducked his head and lowered his eyes each time he met his father. He had always assumed that had been some mixture of respect, insecurity, and discomfort. He had to wonder if all Vulcans that would be categorized as submissive to Sarek did that.

He had also remembered some intense stare-offs between Sarek and other Vulcans and how it often ended with one looking down and seeming more cooperative suddenly. Was that the submissive giving his acquiescence to the dominant? He remembered seeing Sarek in some heated debates with elder Vulcans, especially T'Pau, and remembered Sarek often ended up falling quiet and taking to his knees in deference. Kirk had always thought it only custom dictated by ceremony, but realized now the submissive and dominant scenario made sense. Sarek was being put in his place, or putting others there depending on this biological imperative.

Sarek continued, "Your theory of 'equal rights' has little meaning among my species, except for that human saying 'what comes around goes around'. In our savage past, any dominant could take what they wanted–shelter, water, food, sexual congress, even children-of any submissive, at any time–the law of the jungle, as you humans call it. It is a vestige of our past that we have an instinctual need of recognition of both our dominant and our submissive natures, as well as the telepathic enforcement of it, when necessary. I must submit to one even as I dominate another." Sarek paused momentarily, and breathed deeply. "If I hold one down to sate my need, I am in return held down by another for their sating. So it goes for every Vulcan."

Kirk's head swam, as if he understood where Sarek was headed unconsciously, but yet had to accept it. He remembered T'Pau cutting Sarek short immediately with 'You do not know your place!' in which Sarek immediately sank to his knees and asked forgiveness. Kirk had never thought that perhaps a greater 'strength' had been wielded as a threat. In fact, he'd always wondered how the matriarchy kept power when the males were larger and physically stronger.

He'd never seen the dangerous weapons often appearing at ceremonies ever used, even as a threat, except with Spock at his 'wedding'. But Spock was half out of his mind and only half Vulcan and there were humans that might have needed persuasion also. He'd never thought about the fact that there might be something else that forced Sarek's acquiescence, when he rarely yielded to anyone.

Sarek continued, "It has been a difficult cultural difference for humans to accept. But it is an instinctual need that builds until resolved. I had little help, being one of the first to come here, and not knowing your culture. We tend to imagine that another's culture is similar to our own. It is difficult to adapt to what one cannot predict. But when I tried to approach the more experienced representatives, they had just thought I wanted guidance and training. When I tried to imply that I needed to…reciprocate…their…help, they didn't understand. When I specifically referred to relations of a sexual nature, they were flattered and intrigued at what they thought was a proposed affair.

"It was quite a frustrating experience. The only comparison I can give you is if you tried to obtain sexual satisfaction and everyone you meet only believes it a platonic invitation. You can dominate another by force, but you cannot force another to dominate you."

Kirk had been held steadfast in the provocative story, glad that Sarek had been too caught up in his own discomfort to notice Kirk's pants sporting the beginnings of an erection at the thought of a young ambassador Sarek looking for someone to dominate him sexually and to have the frustration building as he tried to make clear his needs. He had to wonder if Sarek would have been more successful if he walked into one of the nastier representative's offices, dropped his pants and bent over. But then discretion would be out the window, along with his reputation as word would spread of the 'easy' Vulcan to fuck. Now, damn it, he had a full erection! He crossed his legs, held his drink just so, and refocused on Sarek's explanation, which was titillating in itself.

Sarek looked directly into Kirk's eyes again. "It seems that I have a singularly dominant personality that doesn't lend well to finding those who can dominate me. I am in need of a forceful personality, determined to succeed and with an uncommon strength. I have someone on Vulcan for when I am there, and he sometimes visits Earth. But I have lost the services of my Earthbound dominant as he has grown too frail and placid to fully suffice."

The image of Sarek sitting behind and to the right of the Federation president flashed in Kirk's mind again. The Federation president had been a big, broad-chested bear, as foreboding as Sarek. But in the last five years, his elder status was beginning to take its toll. He had to wonder…

"I assume you would not reveal his name," Kirk said with a clever smile.

Sarek's expression softened. "Nor would I ever yours if you were to agree to this."

Kirk felt a little disappointment, he realized. Being known as a dominant for none other than Sarek of Vulcan could only improve his reputation–just the possibility that he could dominate him, and the fact that male Vulcans were at the top of the list of most sought after sexual conquests. He couldn't help imagining what dominating Sarek might be like. But if he didn't even have the courage to reach forth and touch this man now, how could he ever hope to dominate him? "I am not sure I would be up to the task."

Sarek stared at Kirk now; his breathing had accelerated noticeably.

Kirk could not help but watch that broad chest pressing, with each breath, into the rich royal colored brocade of his tunic.

Sarek wet his lips, something Kirk had never seen. "I think it would come easier for you than you could imagine. But I would understand if you would prefer not to find out. I had to ask. There are few, I believe, that could handle the request." His voice had gone flat again, as if he believed now that Kirk would refuse him.

Kirk couldn't help but ask, "Was I your first choice?"

"Since I first met you," Sarek said quietly, seemingly already submitting as he offered far more information than was required. "Your eyes held a glint in them that spoke of a sexual appetite, and you seemed to want to best me there when I angered you. I felt your desire to challenge my vigor, and perhaps my…audacity?"

Kirk couldn't help but smile. He had heard that Sarek was perceptive, but the Vulcan seemed to hide it well, likely to his advantage. "Your son…" Kirk began, entering what could be a minefield.

"…had thought I would ask you then. I was concerned about complicating his relationship with you. Spock was trying to 'fit in'. I didn't want to point out so alien a need so early in your relationship."

Kirk smiled, biting back the reference to how sweet a thought and action that had been, not to mention how bizarre that proposition would have seemed then. While Ambassador Sarek had certainly been supremely effective in his work, he had seemed cold and calculating, at least before his heart attack and reconnection with his son.

"And now?" Kirk asked.

"My son would like his family drawn closer. He sees you as an important element. Needless to say, Vulcan mores regarding sex are very different from Human. He is as understanding of us beginning this as I am about allowing it to end anytime you wish. He also believes it would answer both our needs as well as smooth our differences, with intimacy, allowing for greater understanding. There are few that I would respect enough to ask this of."

Kirk felt bewildered by the thought, imagining asking his cool first officer if he'd mind if his captain screwed his father, with a certain fervor and violence no less.

"I guess," Kirk hazarded, "that an understanding of the specifics might be in order to determine if I could be comfortable with it." He had almost said compatible, and luckily caught himself. He had never been sexually involved with a Vulcan, but surely Sarek had ascertained the anatomical and physiological compatibility long before seriously considering him.

"The most difficult aspect for you, I would predict, would be transforming our relationship into that of a sexual nature."

Kirk smiled easily as he met Sarek's eyes directly for the first time since the beginning of the frank discussion. "I was more concerned with the more aggressive aspects, actually."

Sarek paused momentarily to stare at Kirk, likely translating that as Kirk had meant it–Sarek was quite sexually attractive and a fascinating possibility for conquest. Then he looked away again in seeming discomfort, which surprised Kirk. "As you might see on any nature program–tracking or pursuit, often short-lived or symbolic…subduing, followed by a violent entrance…and forced, rough intercourse, perhaps some scratching, biting, and gripping the hair for control and persuasion."

That sounded more like rape, Kirk thought, but it had been a while since he had seen a nature program. He felt his face heat at his next question. "Sir, you have easily at least twice, if not three times, my strength. How would I go about subduing you, if I were to attempt this?" He was afraid he already knew the answer.

Sarek watched him curiously. "I know from your logs that you have met up with any number of beings stronger and more agile than yourself, captain. How did you subdue them, without causing permanent or fatal damage, that is?"

Kirk thought back on all of the bigger, stronger and wilier he had beaten. He had surprised them, hit them with all of his force, stunned them with phasers, kicked them where it counts, thrown sand in their eyes, jumped them from behind, drugged them, tricked them, pinned them, tied them up…all of which sounded too violent. "I can't think of a way that wouldn't be painful…"

Sarek looked amused. "Neither can I."

Kirk swallowed. He had thought that would be the case. "Can I ask how the others succeeded?

Sarek looked away again. "One had been an All-Federation boxer, a human–he had little trouble. He would stop by more often than he affected his plan so I didn't know when to expect it, at my residence away from my family or at one of my offices. He would present a sneak attack while I was focused elsewhere, usually a distraction he created."

"He punched you?"

"Numerous times," Sarek said.

Kirk was shocked at the thought of someone pummeling this dignified Vulcan.

"Until I was too confused, dizzy and insensible to defend myself. The rest was 'quick and to the point' as Humans are fond of saying."

Kirk tried not to imagine "the rest", likely Sarek's clothes being ripped from him, at least his pants, and the intercourse without preparation and shivered at what must have been quite painful. "Weren't there bruises, abrasions?" Tears and bleeding, Kirk had thought but couldn't say.

"Mostly gone by the morning after I entered a quick healing trance. Amanda never asked as I seemed to be in a 'much better mood' as she put it by the time she saw them. She said I traded my discomforts for the best though. The frustration can be quite intense and…debilitating." Sarek swallowed at that and seemed elsewhere again, if only momentarily.

Kirk began to realize that from the beginning of the meeting Sarek had seemed "off", perhaps blunted; his intensity wasn't there; he seemed almost indecisive and in a fog at times. He had also never seen Sarek drink so much or so intently, as if trying to numb himself? Kirk had to guess that it was this need that was getting to him.

Sarek continued. "Another stopped by occasionally and slipped a drug into my drink that reduced my strength to less than a quarter, and overpowered me. That can be effective, but sometimes significant pain…and humiliation…helps to decrease the frustration much more efficiently."

"Another would sneak in and tie my hands behind my back before I awakened. Much of a Vulcan's strength is upper body. My son can apprise you of many of the techniques used to render a Vulcan immobile or more manageable. They would also be quite useful with Romulans in hand-to-hand combat, should that come up.

Kirk pursed his lips. "Assuming the element of surprise, sounds like hitting and wrestling are the common denominators."

"I had thought this aspect might attract you," Sarek eyed him with obvious amusement. "There have been several times I was sure you wanted to strike me, and I am handing you a 'free pass,' as you would call it."

Kirk smiled into his drink that he realized was gone-the equivalent of four drinks downed, and had started to feel a curious thought of a little test of his abilities to step up to the plate. He set the glass down. He also felt the excitement of impending conquest and sexual release, which brought guilt also. He had decided that he could hurt Sarek in order to enjoy such an unusual opportunity. Perhaps his military nature also hid the desire to rape and pillage underneath as it had for so many others.

Sometimes though it felt good to accept and realize his baser instincts–it felt more honest and truthful, almost a relief that they might be given this small concession at least. But wanting and hoping he could was not the same as doing. Could he purposefully release the wolf and repress the lamb to supply what Sarek needed? He had a feeling that any hesitation could give a man like Sarek too much advantage; he would have to be completely focused and selfish to not falter, he decided.

Kirk refocused on Sarek. "Enough of that, I can't arrive drunk to see Amanda and Spock."

"They would understand," Sarek said. "As I would."

"I don't want to get your hopes up," Kirk said, a little sadly.

"I would not be disappointed in you, captain," Sarek said. "I would not want you to feel obligated in any way, nor would I want you to do this if you gained no benefit from it."

Kirk smiled broadly at Sarek's implying that he would gain no enjoyment in dominating as prescribed. "I am a sensualist, Sarek. I didn't say I wouldn't enjoy the sex, and I am not an innocent-I could probably hit you a few times since I don't think I could really hurt you much."

"There is no deadline. Any answer would be acceptable. And you can try any aspect, whether the sex or the violence, to any degree at any time, except perhaps where others can see or hear. Ask any questions you would like. I will avail myself in any way for you to become more comfortable with the proposition."

Kirk could not believe he had just been given a free pass for any sexual act or violence upon Sarek, by the man himself. There were so many things he could be allowed to do to him right then and there–thrust his tongue into his mouth, request that he strip right there for a detailed inspection, reach into his pants, slug him as he wanted to do so many times on the Enterprise, or simply pull down his pants, bend him over and…

His mind had difficulty grasping the panoply of prospects, the many temptations. But he realized that he could not take advantage gratuitously, as tempting as they were, at that moment. Yes, perhaps there was a sexual element to his concerns about what Sarek thought of him, but he liked this man too much and felt some disappointment and irritation at being curtailed by his own ethics and morality. "No other restrictions?" he asked.

"Learn where not to hit a Vulcan." The teasing tone again.

"Already have that down, having worked so closely with Spock these years."

"Be careful of the artwork."

Kirk laughed. "Figured that."

"Do not be afraid to hurt me, plan to in fact, and expect a fight." Sarek's eyes glittered at this last. "Effective domination requires struggle, pain, and humiliation. It should leave its mark physically and emotionally to provide the release needed by the submissive.

"Perhaps you should reach deep into your own darkness and find what you would like to do to me, but might not want to consider. Reach into that anger I released in you in the past, or present. Pay me back for all of my misdeeds, as you might characterize them, in one fell swoop. Find and marshal your dislikes of me and use them to be my 'enemy', to best me thoroughly. Sometimes an enemy makes the best dominant. Surely you can resurrect enough of your irritations with me to focus yourself, leave behind any tentativeness and fears?"

With that, Kirk's last reservations died. It was only a matter of the how and when, and he had narrowed those down to a final few moves which would leave fewer bruises. He watched Sarek's hand shake as he laid his glass down and realized that, like this Vulcan's procrastination with the telling, his acting on finding another dominant had been too-long delayed. But he kept his acceptance to himself so that he could attack in surprise, and soon.

Sarek continued, "Perhaps this would be a good time to adjourn to the embassy so you could reacquaint yourself with my wife."

Kirk smiled at the little dig. "I would be glad to reacquaint myself with the entire family." One biblically soon, he could not help but think.

Warmth alighted in Sarek's eyes at that. "You have yet to avail yourself of much of our private residence at the embassy. There is a private pool area with a Jacuzzi, sauna and steam room where my wife prefers to spend her afternoons. There is also a bartender on staff, should you like a pool drink, as my wife calls them."

Kirk laughed. Something with an umbrella, he imagined, and decided he might try a piña colada while basking in the sun. Likely, the Vulcans had a very large wind break and flexible heating about the facilities so it would be warm enough, even for Vulcans. It may be summer, but it was San Francisco, and the embassy sat near the beach where strong winds buffeted and the fog that too often rolled in in the evenings.

Try as he might, Kirk could not keep his mind off his soon-to-be vanquished Vulcan, even to the point of eyeing the goods to be within reach–places he would never before consider glancing on this regal politico became regular pit-stops for his eyes–the groin, the buttocks, the broad chest, even the spot between the neck and shoulder where he intended on leaving teeth marks. It was as if he were inspecting every curve of a horse he might buy and ride.

He tried to refocus so as not to give himself away, along with his element of surprise. And if Amanda or Spock noticed his x-rated scans of Sarek's body…Jesus, that would be embarrassing. _Excuse me Spock while I eye your father's ass. _Or,_ Amanda, you don't mind if I cop a feel of your husband's package, do you?_

His plan was flawless, thanks to training by Spock after they made contact with the Romulans and the frequency of contact with this newly reintroduced hostile race began to escalate. He knew the weaknesses of the Romulans, and therefore, the Vulcans. A choreography of distraction and immobilization of the strong upper body, and the positioning of his own weight should allow Kirk the time and maneuverability to fulfill his and Sarek's purposes. He only needed to be alone with Sarek, somewhere neither Amanda nor Spock would discover.

When Spock was called back to the Enterprise late that first night on a scientific "emergency", whatever that might be in orbit of Earth–perhaps an experiment went awry– Kirk kept an eye on Amanda who stared at her husband with concern. They had been having drinks in the late evening when Amanda yawned and turned to Sarek who seemed to be staring blankly into the middle distance. He seemed to be exerting a great effort to act ordinary and wasn't altogether successful. The two additional glasses of _saya_ since their arrival back at the embassy had not helped him in the least, Kirk thought with a grin. He was starting to appear the true mark for Kirk's plan, unintentionally rallying Kirk's side without even a clue, it seemed.

"Honey, perhaps an hour or two in the sauna might relax you enough to sleep." Amanda swirled the last of her brandy and laid her hand on his knee.

He looked at the hand as if he had never seen it before and must have realized his distraction all of a sudden. He looked at his wife with warmth and tenderness Kirk had never seen the depth of before.

"Forgive my inattention," Sarek directed at Kirk with an uncharacteristic tentativeness. "That does sound like it might be an effective remedy; I will spend some time in the sauna before retiring, my wife." Then he seemed to have left them again. Amanda tried her best to hide her concern for her husband as he sat zoned out and pouring another glass of _saya_, and almost knocking it over as he grabbed it. It was not like Sarek to get drunk, but perhaps his discomfort was quite exacerbated now, and there was little else to do about it.

"And steer clear of the pool and Jacuzzi," she said, not altogether joking as she stepped away.

"Do not fear, I shall not drown myself in our own recreational facilities." Sarek seemed amused though still glassy-eyed and self-absorbed. He seemed to focus on Kirk suddenly as if he had forgotten he sat nearby. "Forgive my lassitude. I should be more socially acceptable in the morning with some rest. It has been a taxing day." He excused himself and walked through what appeared to be a wall of glass, out to the outdoor changing room. The lower eight feet were actually a temperature and weather impermeable force field that allowed regular air interchange, but decreased the humidity and oxygen on the inside to average between Earth and Vulcan norms.

Kirk hoped Sarek planned to sauna in the nude. It would make it more convenient not to fight to remove his clothes. He had to wonder if Sarek was purposefully or inadvertently making himself seem the easy mark. Perhaps it was an ambiguous mixture of wishful thinking on Sarek's part mixed with his discomfort at making Kirk feel influenced. He might be offering himself up as a seeming sacrifice, or simply not thinking at all and, truthfully, only coincidentally helping Kirk in his undertaking. He prayed to what gods there might be looking over this house that the rest of his path should be so lubricated, then grinned and asked forgiveness for the lurid pun.

Sarek had taken his time, staring at the pool from a distance as he rounded it. Kirk ran for the service hall along the backside of the facilities. He came upon the service door of the sauna, stripped quickly and gathered his courage behind the door that Sarek would enter from the front. He slowed his breathing as Spock had taught him so as not to be obvious when Sarek entered; he needed to catch him just as he let the door slip closed, and as he turned his back to him to head for the room of different levels of wood benches. He felt his heart pounding and thanked those gods again that affected the auto-thermostat to kick on at just that moment.

Sarek would likely not hear his advance, and unless he immediately turned to his left upon entering, he would not see him. Vulcans, and Romulans, suffered the same tunnel-vision focus as Humans when inebriated. The ambassador would focus on the door, then the path to the bench he intended to sit or lay upon. Sarek's judgment and reflexes would also be off, helping Kirk immensely. By the time Sarek came to the realization of what was happening, he would be subdued and defenseless. Kirk's cock hardened at the thought of Sarek struggling haplessly beneath him.

He had to rid himself of the daydreams that had plagued him since he figured out where Sarek's talk had been heading in the Federation office. He would have to be on top of his game now–Sarek was almost an equivalent age, much stronger, faster, and cunning. He also might have caught on to Kirk's idea of catching him sooner than later. There had been that one instance when Sarek had lain back on the pillows in his quite thin, form-fitting, Vulcan-style casual pants he had changed into that clearly outlined his package for a moment. Kirk had stared at the outline of a generously long and thick penis and a full, weighty set of balls, and noticed, too late, Sarek's eyes veer his way. Had he noticed where Kirk's eyes had been?

The door swung open as Kirk returned his focus to the capture. Sarek stood in the doorway as if he sensed something, or perhaps just rearranging his towel, likely implying nothing underneath. Kirk could just see his hand and the slightest edge of a three-quarter profile faced away–a side burn, the inside flare of an ear. He was relieved that the door closed on its own so Sarek would not have to turn to secure it. Kirk held his breath, hoping that Sarek would take the few steps to put him where Kirk needed him before he had to suck in a breath that could give himself away. He wanted this smooth and sudden. If Sarek needed pain, it would be Kirk's choice as to when and how to apply it, not when he had less control and, as such, held more risk of harming him.

Sarek stepped clear of the door and turned his back to Kirk. The well-sculpted swells of muscle were impressive. Kirk scanned down to the tight, firm buttocks beneath the tight towel, seeing no lines of shorts beneath. Kirk felt the angle of the secure-tie about his left wrist and the tube of lube looped about his right thumb, leaving both hands free to grab and secure Sarek's wrists quickly. Two steps and Sarek wouldn't know what hit him. Kirk felt his lungs protesting for air as Sarek looked back up and took the first step. Kirk began to lean into the wall that he would press off, but needed that extra step to build momentum for the correct speed to launch Sarek off his feet.

As Sarek leaned forward and rolled over the ball of his right foot, Kirk launched. He saw Sarek cock his head slightly at the sound. As Sarek's foot hit the ground and his shoulders began to rotate with his body's turn, Kirk caught his lower chest and pulled him off his feet. Kirk felt Sarek's surprised intake of air as the captain slammed into him. Together they fell to the deck floor. Kirk had aligned the mass of his weight so that it would compress Sarek's ribs into the floor on impact, heard the forced exhalation followed by the Vulcan's wheezing as he attempted to catch his breath.

Sarek had the wind knocked out of him and was stunned into momentary inaction by the heavy blow. Kirk grabbed Sarek's wrists, swiveled them behind his back and secure-tied them before Sarek realized his new vulnerability. He was immobilized with Kirk atop. On his stomach or back, Sarek did not have the leverage to maneuver for escape unless Kirk removed himself. His focus would be on getting a full breath anyway. He had felt his arms secured and the weight upon him, before he could consider what it meant.

Kirk eased off the Vulcan's ribcage that would have, in a matter of seconds, blacked him out, and allowed Sarek to gasp at the hot air until his wheezing lessened. He momentarily admired the view as Sarek slowly recovered his breath. He was flat against the teak floor almost oblivious of Kirk as he struggled for air. His arms were neatly pinioned and Kirk straddled his ass. Sarek's head lay sideways on the wood, his eyes closed. But Kirk knew he couldn't take too many chances; Sarek was vulnerable now. He intended to win this battle with few if any missteps. Kirk slipped his hand under the towel around Sarek's waist and yanked it off.

Kirk shifted to take full advantage. Already fully erect from his preparations, take down, and this unique view of the ambassador, he slipped his cock between Sarek's buttock's and enjoyed the soft, firm pressure as Sarek's ass parted and the cheeks pressed against his member. Sarek seemed to have gained back enough of his breath to realize his obvious vulnerability as Kirk rubbed his cock closer and closer toward his target. Sarek slipped up a knee stealthily, but Kirk realized his intent to flip Kirk off, as predicted. There were too few moves left to Sarek to shake him off, but Kirk was ready for them nonetheless. Leverage could be a wonderful thing, for those on top, that is.

Kirk waited until just before Sarek was ready to twist and throw his aggressor from him, when Kirk grabbed a handful of the thick, wavy hair, pulled his head up and slammed it into the deck just hard enough to stun but not seriously harm him. Sarek gasped in surprise and pain as Kirk shifted to cover his legs with his own. When Sarek raised his now freed hips in a renewed struggle, Kirk squeezed some lube on his hand, grasped Sarek's legs with the other and flipped him sideways. He grasped Sarek's cock and began pumping vigorously as Sarek squirmed, completely pinioned now.

Kirk grinned at how neatly his plan was working, and at the struggle Sarek still offered. He would wear himself to exhaustion and still Kirk would sacrifice none of his advantage. Before too long he might not have to secure Sarek at all, just use and enjoy him as he lay unable to move. But he would never trust Sarek not to play exhausted to gain an advantage, so he would not give him the chance until he had exhausted all of his interests with this too-vulnerable Vulcan. He might as well have been trussed in a web awaiting the spider.

Sarek still struggled though his efforts were still futile. His erection was growing rapidly and his breathing had accelerated. Like Humans, Vulcans could not keep from responding to a stimulus to their genitals and Sarek had already been too frustrated to fight it. Kirk had decided that they might both be more comfortable once the ice was broken so to speak, so he stroked even faster to bring Sarek off as quickly as possible and reduce some of the stress–both sexually for Sarek and between them. A sort of first kiss on a first date.

Sarek still seemed to think he might escape before this humiliation. Knowing Sarek, it was embarrassing to be brought off by Kirk like this. Perhaps Kirk wanted it that way too, to take control and also to provide the humiliation both Sarek and he were most concerned and reticent about. He spooned tightly against Sarek's back and buttocks, feeling his now ragged breathing and the last of his fight as his body's need won out. Sarek moaned. His head fell back on Kirk's shoulder.

Kirk felt his attention drifting from Sarek's impressive erection to his face as his control slipped away with each stroke. He soon tightened all over, was beginning to shiver almost imperceptibly–very close, Kirk decided with a feeling of victory, as he watched Sarek's most intimate display on his face–flushed, eyes tightly closed, mouth wide and gasping for breath. Two more rough pulls brought an arcing back, a shuddering moan and then a loud cry and the beautiful, utterly unguarded expression of orgasm on his face that Kirk drank up as Sarek spilled his seed in forceful arcs about them.

Sarek passed out for a moment. Kirk made sure his breathing and heartbeat were regular then laid him on his back and lay atop him. He had wanted that mouth since he saw it gasping before Sarek's climax, and wondered at that intimacy. He did have very sensual lips that begged to be kissed. Funny, he had never really looked too closely, but knowing who the man was, the last thing he wanted to do was consider how kissable his lips were.

He had asked Sarek for restrictions and been told that only melding had been disallowed by Amanda. Sarek had added no personal restrictions of his own; perhaps he had felt he was asking enough that he had no right refusing anything himself. But kissing seemed so intimate an act to Kirk, even more than what he just did. Perhaps because they would be face to face, and there was some amount of cooperation necessary, at least when the partner was fully conscious.

He was sure Sarek and Amanda kissed in private. He wondered if, after over forty years of marriage, he might awaken believing he was kissing his wife. He smiled at the thought of feeling the kiss that Amanda must get regularly, before Sarek even realized or remembered whom he was with. And Sarek said to do what he wanted, to enjoy himself, so what the hell…

He lowered himself onto those lips – soft, full, and completely yielding as Sarek was still unconscious. Kirk decided this would provide a nice respite-licking, kissing, and nipping those soft lips, before beginning the next struggle. Sarek groaned softly into Kirk's mouth and began to respond very sensually and sweetly with lips and tongue, not how he would've thought Sarek would have responded in this instance.

Kirk smiled down as Sarek began to open his eyes and looked surprised to see Kirk. He tried to pull away, confirming Kirk's suspicions as to who Sarek thought he was kissing. But Kirk thrust his tongue deep and held Sarek's face so that he might finish the kiss instead of letting Sarek pull away.

Kirk pulled away finally from the now less cooperative lips and tongue with a smile. "Welcome back, Ambassador," he said, then promptly flipped Sarek onto his stomach and kicked his legs apart before he realized what Kirk intended. Sarek renewed his struggle in earnest. Kirk turned his face into Sarek's buttocks and held the legs further apart as he grazed on his balls – licking and nipping as Sarek responded with shock to each. He sucked first one then the other, savoring the spicy almost sweet taste with the slightest musky scent.

He slid his tongue up to Sarek's anus and rimmed him wetly, evoking a gasp and moan and a stronger struggle though still futile against the ties and Kirk's weight. Kirk found it intoxicating to have such a strong man so vulnerable and bared beneath him. He rimmed him several more times until Sarek moaned again and once more his body started to stiffen. Kirk couldn't wait any longer; he had to take him. He shifted to lay along Sarek's back, retrieved the lube, oiled his cock up and then his finger, which he stuffed into Sarek, who jerked in response.

"I'm going to have you now, and there's nothing you can do about it, sir." He grinned at his taunt as he shoved his finger in once again. He spread Sarek's cheeks and lined up his cock for entrance, making sure Sarek felt it tapping about just outside the orifice. Sarek slipped his knee up in one smooth, sudden movement, but Kirk had his hand in Sarek's hair and slammed his head into the wood stunning him again.

As Sarek lay momentarily immobile from the shock, pain, and confusion, Kirk took the opportunity and thrust himself fully into the hot, tight ass. Just thrusting himself into the hot Vulcan body and already tight entrance that tightened further in pain and the attempt to limit the intrusion almost made him come. Sarek gasped as Kirk, still grasping his hair, began to pound into him as he set his teeth into the soft juncture of Sarek's neck and shoulder, burying them into the soft flesh, distracting Sarek again as he rode him without mercy.

Kirk had to slow his ride and concentrate when he felt the ecstasy of mounting this man tightening his balls for climax. He bit down until he tasted the faint coppery taste of Sarek's blood and kept a tight grip on his thick, wavy hair. He felt the sweet victory of stretching the moment of the taking as he still felt Sarek struggling, close enough himself to coming but trying to hold it off to enjoy riding the ambassador as he fought, enjoying it far more than he even imagined, relishing the control and eroticism of dominating this man and tasting the blood as his teeth sank in.

He pulled harder on Sarek's hair, yanking his head up in a tight arch, and held his teeth tight against his neck as he pounded even harder into Sarek. Vulcans were tough, he remembered, and Sarek needed the release of the submissive. He doubted he could injure Sarek too seriously, but the more pain, the better the release, he was told.

Sarek moaned again, then started mumbling in Vulcan as Kirk pounded into him. To Kirk's surprise he felt Sarek spreading himself open further, submitting completely, and felt him shuddering and gasping.

"Harder, James, I beg of you," he whispered gutturally close to his ear.

Kirk pulled Sarek's head back until he thought he might snap his neck, dug his teeth in until blood flowed freely, and slammed his cock into Sarek with all the strength and savagery he could muster, trying to ignore the green blood that smeared his cock now. Kirk felt Sarek's anal muscles begin to spasm and his whole body tightened as he cried out, then screamed, then cried out again as his body almost shook out of Kirk's grasp. Kirk felt himself lose his load, shoving himself deep as he came. Sarek was already collapsing in Kirk's grip, now slick with sweat. Kirk had never even seen a Vulcan sweat before. He rubbed their bodies together in it and licked him to find a sweeter almost spicy taste that reminded him of the scent of eggnog and snickerdoodles. He licked him again.

Sarek passed out again. After that tremendous climax, Kirk was not surprised. He lay Sarek down gently and retrieved some warm, damp towels and began to clean the Vulcan of the sweat, blood, and semen they both were now soaked in. Kirk still felt jittery, light-headed, and wobbly from the amazing orgasm he'd had. But to his amazement his climax had been only a shadow of Sarek's.

With one ear listening for Sarek coming around, he stepped away for a quick soapy shower; the only chance he was likely to get. He knew Sarek was compulsively clean himself, when not tied up at least, and decided he would appreciate Kirk clean and smelling of sandalwood, as most of the soap of Vulcan smelled, when he awakened. Supposedly, it gave Vulcans a feeling of calm and even a heady buzz if inhaled deeply, which seemed in conflict with the general proper and utilitarian Vulcan mindset. But there was a lot that seemed only hype and rumor, he discovered, as he spent more time among and around Vulcans.

Upon his return, he began to examine the wounds he'd inflicted. The side of Sarek's face that impacted the decking twice was swollen and blotched with bruising, a slight cut traced his cheekbone, but nothing appeared broken and the eye appeared fine as he pulled the eyelid up. Kirk was relieved at that. The bite wound still bleed profusely. Kirk cleaned it and held a towel over it to slow the bleeding. To his surprise, he found a small tuft of Sarek's salt and pepper waves on the decking. He picked it up and caressed it between his fingers. He found himself wanting to pocket it as a trophy, not that he had any pockets, and grinned, then blushed at the thought of Sarek finding out.

He looked up to see Sarek watching, amused. "I have enough of that that no one should notice." He seemed calm and relaxed, and in no hurry to leave.

Kirk glanced at Sarek's thick, wavy, now tousled, hair and grinned. "How do you feel?"

"Better than I have felt in a long time," Sarek said. "I sense there is something more I can still do for you however." His eyes took on the hunger of earlier and Kirk realized they were not finished. He felt anxious but also excited to continue their 'battle'. He did want more of Sarek, more from him more precisely.

Sarek rolled to his knees and swayed as he met Kirk's eyes. Kirk stepped close, his erection bobbed again already at the sight of Sarek, tied and on his knees before him. There was little Sarek could do should he just grab him and…

An eyebrow rose. "You smell of sandalwood. I wish that I were in the position to offer up the same courtesy."

"Vulcans smell good even when they sweat, it seems–like holiday cookies."

"My wife also appreciates that aspect of Vulcan biochemistry."

Kirk watched Sarek's mouth and had a better idea of what he'd like to do with it.

Sarek's eyes glittered; he seemed to understand, but did not move closer.

Kirk's penis rose to a full erection inches from Sarek's full lips that he willed to open in invitation, unsure if the Vulcan had ever even given a blow job before. It seemed undignified for such a man, but he did request humiliation and domination, so…" He stepped close so that his penis bobbed less than an inch from Sarek's mouth.

Sarek locked eyes with him. "You want something of me, Captain?"

With the tone and repetition of the line Kirk remembered on the journey to Babel, Kirk realized Sarek was teasing him. He reached for the Vulcan's thick hair, but Sarek ducked and rolled away, ready for flight and looking somewhat smug.

"You remember the rules, don't you Captain?" Sarek asked, taunting.

Kirk glowered, his erection tightening at the teasing. He stepped into a fighting stance.

"You seem _afraid_ of hurting me," Sarek said. "I would not have thought you _afraid_ of anything." His voice took on the edge of challenge.

Kirk rounded and Sarek mirrored his moves just out of reach, amazingly agile with his hands tied behind his back and still likely rather drunk.

"I doubt a Human could hurt me much though."

Kirk realized that Sarek was goading him, to get him to cause Sarek more pain, and perhaps to subdue him enough to force him to take Kirk into his mouth.

"I think you will be surprised, Sarek, at how much pain this mere Human can cause you."

"Humans have always seemed so...fragile."

Kirk dove headfirst into Sarek's stomach, hearing Sarek's 'oomph' as he impacted. They crashed into the wooden benches. Sarek was off-balance still sucking for a breath when Kirk rose to his feet quickly and pulled Sarek up and immediately punched him several times in the face then the gut, but the punches had little effect and Sarek swung his feet and toppled Kirk onto his side.

"That looked a bit painful. Did I hurt you too much?" Sarek didn't sound sincere.

Kirk realized he should have never left Sarek unpinned while he was so close to consciousness. He had to get on top again, then Sarek had almost no options with his hands tied. He rolled and played up the pain, not responding. Sarek quieted his taunts.

"Captain?" Sarek sounded concerned now. That would be his downfall. Kirk did not respond again and heard the tentative steps of the suspicious Vulcan approach. He added some reasonably good gurgle-wheezing. He heard Sarek step closer, then kicked Sarek's feet out from under him and launched atop him, pummeling his face and chest while Sarek tried to squirm free.

Sarek appeared dazed and Kirk, still angry at the taunts as he was sure Sarek intended, pulled him wobbling to his feet and kneed him between the legs. Sarek fell to his knees with a groan and seemed quite shaken. Kirk felt a little guilt at the low blow, but he needed control without having to sit on him. There were too few choices for keeping a Vulcan more manageable and the knee to the groin was the most unexpected, and with practice, the easiest to minimize damage.

Kirk pulled Sarek up by his hair. "Did I hurt you, Sarek?" The Vulcan appeared only half-conscious as Kirk stepped close. His penis again bobbed near the Vulcan's lips. "Open your mouth."

"No," Sarek mumbled.

Kirk reigned several more forceful blows to Sarek's face, then pulled him up again by his hair. The penis bobbed again at his lips. "Open your mouth." But Sarek seemed barely aware now. Kirk, frustrated, grabbed Sarek's jaw and shoved his fingers in, prying his mouth open, then stuffed his penis in as far as he could, reveling in the wet warmth. Sarek began to rouse to discover his mouth full, and Kirk's hands firmly entrenched in his hair.

As Kirk noticed Sarek becoming aware, he started to thrust in roughly. His mouth and throat yielded to Kirk's member. Kirk could feel the entire length of Sarek's mouth as well as the entrance to his throat, surprised that the Vulcan wasn't gagging on his entire length. Sarek had become compliant finally and Kirk realized that he had only needed the required 'subduing' to add some pain and humiliation to the act.

Not that Kirk couldn't up the ante a little for good measure. "Look at me."

Sarek didn't respond. Kirk was unsure if he was conscious enough to even understand, and needed to know. "Look at me as I fuck your mouth, Vulcan. If you don't, I will hold your eyes open myself."

The threat brought compliance–just a stubborn Vulcan, as Kirk had thought. But more than that, Kirk realized, as Sarek blushed when he met Kirk's eyes and had trouble meeting them with what Kirk was doing. Sarek was embarrassed, likely humiliated at being forced to watch Kirk's face as Kirk watched his penis disappearing down Sarek's throat. Kirk felt shock at how far he had gone, but proud at the same time that he had stepped up to the plate and given Sarek all the pain, humiliation and dominance necessary to meet his needs.

He began to thrust with abandon, all the while keeping his eyes on Sarek's. He admired Sarek for not pulling his eyes from his during the entire deed, until he felt himself about to come and shoved himself deep into Sarek's mouth and throat, watching to make sure he saw no panic or signs of choking. Kirk cried out in ecstasy as he gripped Sarek's head tight. But Sarek only swallowed his cum as it shot into his throat and relaxed into Kirk's hold, completely compliant. After the last of his penis' pulsing shots, he yanked his cock from Sarek's mouth, shoved him backwards and covered him with his body and kissed him deeply, tasting himself.

He swiveled and started to lap at Sarek's penis that quickly became erect and gave Sarek the best blow job Kirk had likely ever given. Sarek bucked into Kirk's mouth and moaned as he came quickly. But Kirk wasn't finished. He had never gotten so hard so many times in his life and realized he had another erection already. Before Sarek could prepare to fight back, Kirk flipped him over and mounted his backside, sliding in quickly with the help of blood and semen from his previous penetration.

Sarek was likely quite battered already since he was bleeding, and with the rapid entrance, there was likely enough pain. Kirk merely rode him once again for the sheer pleasure of it, though he did enjoy gripping a handful of Sarek's hair as he bucked into him. Sarek seemed to relax into the ride, spreading himself wide to be taken deeply. Pure animal moans came from both men as Kirk took his time and thrust long and rough.

When Kirk finally came, he realized Sarek was already half asleep from release and exhaustion. Kirk pulled himself out and released Sarek's bindings and rested beside him, thankful they were in a hot sauna, so the Vulcan would not get chilled.

After they lay together for a time drifting drowsily in their contentment, Sarek's movement's awakened Kirk. Sarek seemed to be gauging the distance to the shower and did not look too ready for the attempt.

Kirk looked amused as Sarek noticed he was being watched. "I think together we can make it," Kirk said diplomatically.

"You seem not the worse for wear, actually," Sarek said, unveiling Kirk's attempt to protect the Vulcan's ego. He must have noticed Kirk's look of guilt at possibly overdoing it. "You did not hurt me too much." Then he remembered his taunting Kirk earlier and quickly added, "Enough surely, but not too much."

Kirk smiled at the quickly added addendum. "How do you feel, now?"

"Better than the last time you asked actually, but quite fatigued," Sarek admitted. "If it wouldn't appear ridiculous, I would consider sleeping like this."

Kirk chortled. "I can help with a shower. Walk you there and hold you while you're inside." He could see Sarek's compulsion to be clean vying with his distaste for such close contact in such a personal act.

"After what we just went through, helping you shower seems too intimate?"

"More appearing the invalid," Sarek admitted.

Kirk shook his head at that. "Who was tied up? And once I got off you, I certainly regretted it."

"I did warn you."

"You did."

Kirk stood and leaned over Sarek, who allowed the captain to help him up and held him while he stood, still a little wobbly. Together they made their way to the shower where Kirk set the water hot enough that he could just stand it and helped Sarek inside.

Kirk found himself feeling protective of the exhausted Vulcan and realized that his feelings had warmed considerably toward the man who had always made him anxious before. He had seen Sarek's needs and his vulnerabilities likely closer than anyone except for his wife; seen the walls he erected tumble down to find similar insecurities, fears, and wants as anyone else, but a courage and goodness that outshined such weaknesses. He had always respected and admired the man, but now he truly cared for him, something he never thought Sarek would let him close enough to feel.

Sarek did his best but soon found his exhaustion won out so that he allowed Kirk to hold and wash him. Kirk tried to keep his mind off of the intimate contact that got him aroused again by focusing on the beauty of the body as the sandalwood bubbles streamed over and outlined the smooth form.

Sarek had only been able to wash his own hair and face, leaving Kirk to start at his neck and work his way down. He had enjoyed running his lathered hands down Sarek's chest and was mesmerized with the close perusal washing his genitals allowed. He had thought at some point, as he washed Sarek in more and more intimate places that he would be stopped, but Sarek either was too exhausted, unaware, or unconcerned.

Kirk had been concerned about Sarek's rectal bleeding and had wanted to get it cleaned and antibiotic foam inserted quickly, but had hazarded that Sarek would put such off until he could attend to it himself–a dangerous luxury with such an injury. Kirk lathered up his fingers and slipped them between his buttocks as Sarek's head lolled on his shoulder. He slipped them closer and closer and upon insertion, Sarek flinched but did not protest or retreat. Kirk thrust his fingers as deep as possible and tried to rinse as best he could without equipment designed for such.

After a thorough rinse, he dried Sarek and roused him enough to make their way back ensconced in thick salon-type robes he had found hanging in the sauna. He was relieved that there was small but discreet sensor lights that lit as they passed by, along the entire path to Sarek and Amanda's bedroom door.

The door slipped open noiselessly and they crossed to the bed. Amanda was soundly asleep almost completely underneath the covers, a few auburn and silver waves glinted about the pillows. Kirk propped Sarek against him as he slipped the covers partially aside and eased him down. Sarek seemed to dive headlong into the linen sheets and fluffy down pillows with a soft crooning sound, as if forgetting about the lower half of his body altogether. Kirk smiled as he hauled the forgotten hips, legs, and relaxed attachments into the bed.

As if sensing the arrival of her husband, the small lump in the middle of the king-sized bed shifted toward him and a slender arm slipped about his waist. The two lumps merged as Kirk tucked the covers up over Sarek's neck and shoulder. As Kirk slipped away, a mutual sigh of contentment escaped the bed. With a little further rustling beneath, the robe was ejected and fell to the floor. Kirk slipped out, a smile on his face.

-ooOoo-

The sound of waves slipped into his consciousness, as if the morning had chosen a soft lapping nudge on his eardrums to gently awaken him. Next Kirk noticed the enticing scent of coffee and something grilled with vanilla and remembered Amanda's famous cinnamon-vanilla, ricotta French toast he had heard so much about. She said she had prepared the batter and he knew the staff would slip in to clean, cook, restock the storage and ready stasis boxes, and set the fire before anyone staying in the household was up.

He happily sought a quick, steaming, real water shower, long enough to soap up and pause to use the memory of Sarek's screaming orgasm for an extended hand job on himself, then changed into an old favorite t-shirt and jeans. He paused as he passed by Sarek and Amanda's suite, stutter-stepped when he heard Sarek moan, then froze as he imagined Amanda down in the kitchen thinking that her husband slept soundly. Thoughts of the anal tears he had been concerned about made him imagine the Vulcan now feverish with serious infection, trying to call out for help.

He stepped toward the remodeled antique door, which opened like a real door but with modernized silent hinges and latching mechanisms. He knew Sarek, as any Vulcan, never locked his doors. He would just peek in to be sure. No one would ever have to know, if nothing was wrong. What he hadn't thought of, unfortunately, was what he would see if Sarek wasn't ill.

Soon enough, visual confirmation brought more of a viewing of his error than expected. Sarek moaned again, more loudly, but the picture was far more shocking than the audio. In front of him, not ten feet away, Sarek was atop his wife, mounting her to be exact, and rather exuberantly as Kirk heard the slapping of flesh on flesh and the tempo increasing rapidly.

Amanda was moaning also, he realized, as she clutched at her husband's buttocks and pulled him into her. Luckily, neither seemed aware enough in their ecstasy to notice him staring agape at them with a sudden and full erection at the sight. He backstepped quietly but quickly out of there. Perhaps he paused a few moments longer than he should have, lengthening his eyeful to a few more thrusts than necessary.

He tried to clear his head of the image, the blush, and attempted to quell the bulge in his crotch as he skulked out to the hopefully empty main room. He had thought the blush he would have around Amanda after his sauna experience would have been enough! If he had thought Amanda had not been up to a rambunctious ride by her bondmate, he was sorely mistaken! He had the impression, from what he had just seen, that she might have a riding crop hidden somewhere near the headboard, to dissuade her husband from a gallop to a cantor.

He stepped down the last of the sweeping stairs to find Spock of all people at the table with the San Francisco Chronicle laid out, sipping what appeared to be coffee. A fire roared in the large stone fireplace exuding the scent of cherry wood, which lent a homey feeling to the palatial apartment that covered the two full top floors of the large embassy building. But his breath was taken by something he would never have expected.

The sun beamed through the wall of windows, glittering like jewels and sending rainbows across the room. Kirk looked closer and realized that most of the glass was leaded and cut to create prisms of light throughout the large room, a breathtakingly beautiful effect that suited his top-flight mood as he brazenly threw off his childish embarrassment, at least until Sarek and Amanda came down.

Without looking up, Spock answered Kirk's curiosity. "Sarek replaced the auto-tinting glass with antique beveled and leaded glass he rescued from a local mansion torn down in Pacific Heights. It was an anniversary present for my mother when I was a child."

Kirk was impressed. The expenditure of time, effort, and credits must have been extreme; the effect beautiful as well as romantic, offering a daily reminder of Sarek's devotion when they lived at the embassy. And tinted windows for Vulcans on Earth would only be irritating in what was already a cooler, dimmer, damp place for them.

Spock looked up with an indeterminate twinkle in his eye that Kirk decided he'd rather not know the cause of. Kirk tried his best not to smile too widely, which was difficult as he realized that last night would more than likely not be a one-shot deal. It would be an interesting hobby coming up with ideas on how to surprise Sarek and keeping track of his movements in case unexpected opportunities arose. After he was done with Sarek, he could find some excuse for father and son to spend some time together.

One big, happy family. He grinned lasciviously at the prospect that Sarek likely did feel Kirk was doing him a favor. It felt more like Christmas when he'd been a kid; he would be giddy at the thought of more eves like that!

"You look well-rested," Spock said with an almost challenging elevated eyebrow. The twinkle did not dissipate and Kirk realized he had never noticed that in the son's eyes before, only in the father's. Another of the nice genetic traits, he decided. Perhaps the reconciliation with his father had finally relaxed him. Or perhaps Kirk's new 'connection' with Sarek really did make Spock feel more secure, if only by making Sarek need and feel indebted to Kirk, and likely protective of him.

Kirk ignored the soft teasing. It appeared that Spock fully understood what had occurred the night before, leaving Kirk to wonder how. It was easy enough to avoid eye contact by launching straight for the coffee as he did almost every morning. "God, I'm starving!" he said, before he realized how that might be taken and blushed. Would he ever get past feeling ridiculous about this whole episode?

"Indeed," Spock replied, followed by a long pause, likely for effect. "I had been concerned that you would have difficulty sleeping here-away from your ship…and your regular exercise routine." Another long pause.

Spock knew that Kirk's regular exercise routine on shore leave was purely cardiovascular–fucking the continuous stream of beautiful maidens that presented themselves for such. Kirk had thought momentarily about breakfast to distract himself from giving himself away by grinning like an idiot at Spock's little barbs, but realized he should wait for Sarek and Amanda, as Spock was likely doing.

Kirk decided instead to go on the offensive-to call Spock's bluff. He was tempted to be indiscreet to see if he might embarrass Spock, since his first officer had started the subtle teasing anyway. "I got plenty of exercise, as you well know." He gave his own long pause as he saw Spock freeze. He so wanted payback, but decided on mercy instead. "I must've walked miles along the wharves before your father called."

Spock looked somewhat abashed at Kirk's playful vengeance. "My parents should be down momentarily; I hear the shower being turned on."

Kirk almost choked on his coffee. If Spock heard the shower starting, he had to have heard his parents having sex only a matter of minutes earlier. "Then you…"

Spock's eyebrows climbed and that amused twinkle alighted in his eyes again.

Kirk reconsidered asking anything along those lines. How would he himself know Spock's parents were having sex, unless he walked in? Then again, Spock likely heard him pause at their door just when Sarek moaned. He could have heard him enter his parents' bedroom and would know he had watched them, at least inadvertently for a few startled and excited few too many moments. Had Spock noticed his blush, or his erection when he came down the stairs? Hell, he could've heard him wanking off in the shower just before that! The reason for his newest erection would be all too clear. Shit!

"Nothing," he lied. The last thing he wanted was to discuss Sarek and Amanda's sex life with their son. He felt another light blush and felt like an adolescent again.

"I heard them almost every day, and night, growing up." Spock said calmly. "It is illogical to deny a body's required needs simply because one is a relation. I am under no illusion that my parents share only a spiritual connection but for every seven years."

Kirk awaited more, resolving to be adult enough not to plug his ears and hum. He sighed, relieved that Spock had kept his lecture distant, metaphorical, and academic.

"And they are both quite loud," Spock added, hiding what appeared to be a smile in his coffee cup.

Kirk sighed more loudly and glared at Spock.

Spock continued, "Visiting diplomats and VIP's often asked for the room adjoining my parents, and neither Sarek nor my mother ever seemed concerned."

"Spock!" Kirk's face was flaming; it was going to be hard enough to face them.

"I always wondered if they did not mind that others liked to listen," Spock finished resolutely.

Spock's eyes smiled as Kirk's eyes closed. He imagined the steam was burgeoning, ready to blow forth from his ears. Then Kirk smiled at Spock, but his eyes took on a mischievous glint.

Spock swallowed; he was in for trouble now.

"You know how your father likes his?" he asked crudely.

Spock paled and stood quickly, ready to escape for the kitchen.

"Golden brown," Sarek piped up from the stairs.

Kirk blanched and turned to face the ambassador, casually dressed in soft, cream silk and still imposing.

He stepped close to Kirk, looking amused instead of angry. Kirk was sure Sarek had heard enough just in the tone to know what he was really talking about. "I assume you were referring to my French toast?" He took Kirk's mug from him and Kirk was awaiting polite insistence that he leave. He had really gone too far, and been caught. He imagined now being completely cut off from Spock's family, if not even Spock! The seconds dragged by unmercifully as he felt his heart pound.

Instead, Sarek refilled his mug and handed it back. "Enough cream," he asked, his eyebrow arching.

Kirk had the strong impression the ambassador was using rather unveiled innuendo himself to make a point.

"Yes, I believe so," Sarek answered himself. "Please James, it was a long night. Have a seat and let me serve all of you. It is time for some small recompense on my part. We shall talk later of how else I can make myself available to you."

Kirk almost choked again, trying to fathom Sarek's graciousness and sense of humor. He looked warmly at Kirk as the captain tried to seat himself. Spock seemed to have disappeared into the kitchen for no apparent reason.

Sarek sat next to him and leaned close. "Now you know how I like mine." Kirk would swear he saw Sarek smile just as he turned away. "How do you like yours?" Sarek paused as he turned back toward Kirk.

Kirk blushed, sincerely hoped Sarek had joined in on the teasing and wasn't about to get his revenge now. "Golden brown."

Sarek looked content with that. "Do you enjoy the flavor of raspberry, dark chocolate?"

Kirk wasn't sure he was talking French toast or flavored lubes and oils now.

"Now, Sarek, that sounds positively lewd," Amanda piped up from the stairs as she descended. "Stop teasing James."

"We have fresh raspberries and melted dark chocolate…for the French toast. I will retrieve both along with maple syrup, butter…and my son." Sarek looked a little concerned. "He does take things too seriously too often."

Sarek came out with heaping plates of hot French toast and all of the accoutrements and settled himself next to Kirk and served him up a steaming pile of French toast and brought him the butter, maple syrup, and raspberries as requested.

Amanda scooted off with Spock to find the orange juice, champagne, and milk.

Sarek slipped his hand into his pocket and handed a SecurCard that looked blank. Sarek held it a certain way and asked Kirk to mirror his hold. Kirk realized just what was about to happen, as a long series of numbers appeared. The security had been activated for Kirk and Sarek to see the numbers and no one else.

Sarek let go. "These are all of my secure numbers and addresses, as well as security codes for my residences and offices galaxy-wide. You may wish to memorize my personal communicator number."

Kirk looked surprised at the implicit trust that engendered. "Call me anytime, whether for yourself or my son. If ever you have any need, don't be afraid to ask. I would feel gratified to be of service, whether a threat to the galaxy or only a small frustration, or lonely night."

Kirk still stared at the card, not quite believing the parameters he had actually been given.

Sarek brushed Kirk's hand and Kirk looked up into his eyes and saw only concern. "Are you…well?"

Kirk nodded and cleared his throat. "What if…" He couldn't quite fathom how to ask if that meant a quickie anytime they might both have a few minutes. It sounded so base after how Sarek was treating him.

But Sarek's concern changed to amusement again as he looked to Kirk's lap.

Kirk blushed as he realized his full erection straining against his jeans.

"Perhaps an example might be more convincing?" Sarek sank to his knees and turned Kirk's chair to face him, so that breakfast and Sarek were both at his disposal equally. Sarek reached for Kirk's pants and was about to unfasten them. "I you'd prefer that I stop…"

"Amanda and Spock…" Kirk began.

"Will come back after sufficient time," Sarek said with a bit of a smile. He unfastened Kirk's fly and his erection popped out dutifully. Sarek began to lean into Kirk's lap, but looked up at Kirk. "Would you rather I lower my pants and bend over for you? I will sate your needs however and whenever you would like. You need only to ask anytime, now or in the future."

God, Kirk thought, it was true. Sarek would submit to him anytime, anywhere, anyhow. Within reason, he supposed. But then, maybe not… There were many boundaries he could test and he had the feeling that Sarek would surprise him with what he might allow.

He slipped his hand into Sarek's hair and pulled him down fully, feeling his erection slip across the Vulcans tongue and into his throat. Sarek began to suck and lick him teasingly. The French toast beckoned his stomach, but his groin overrode that minor detail.

Kirk smiled broadly. He felt at home, as did his closest friend for the first time in his life. One big, happy family, with extras. "Never been better," he said into the air as his fingers gripped the thick, wavy hair tightly, forcefully, in complete control as the ambassador's head bobbed in his lap, in complete submission to the captain, his dominant he could not refuse.

The End


End file.
